


Band Shirts and Cowboy Boots

by Ilthit



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid, Trans Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Merfilly's trope prompt: Wake up as a different gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Shirts and Cowboy Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Most of the time, despite the name she'd chosen, Dylan was very much a woman. It wasn't just the red she painted her lips or the bouncing and squealing with her sisters from other misters, or how she could spend all morning in bed with someone weird and fascinating who never stopped telling her how beautiful she was. None of that was what made you a woman. None of it was essential, any more than the five or six different criteria used for sex differentiation in biology.  _Biology._ Sex wasn't obvious even if you left out free will. No, she was a woman because she felt like one from the tip of her toes to very back of her skull.   
  
And then some days...   
  
Some days Dylan pulled on those cowboy boots and the jeans and the band shirt, not because each of those items was awesome on its own, but because the person inside wasn't a girl and, even though he knew it was going to be another day being seen as a woman, treated like a woman and assumed to be a woman, he didn't have to play along. He stole Nat's boxer briefs sometimes, and then he just started buying them himself. If he took the Harley out into the desert or drove to Las Vegas, he could spend hours with nothing but the sun and the open sea, free to be a man without anyone telling him otherwise.   
  
He didn't bring it up with the girls. Let them figure it out if they ever needed to. He knew they loved Dylan Sanders. That was enough.


End file.
